


sentimental

by daydreamsago



Category: Bandom, Blondie (Band), Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, The Runaways (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, debbie is so cute, i love her and so does joan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: It’s time to say goodbye to Joan’s old truck, and Debbie gets sentimental.





	sentimental

Debbie found comfort in Joan’s old truck, in all its little rattles and the way it rocked more than it should have when they went over a bump in the road. Patches of rust could be seen easily, caused by the salty roads in the wintertime. The gas cap had been replaced several times, with Joan’s forgetfulness to blame. (She had a habit of leaving it on the roof when she got gas.) Not to mention, the inside had definitely seen better days. To be frank, it was falling apart bolt by bolt.

 

And although the thing was a piece of shit, Debbie reckoned she would be sad when the day would come for it to go to the junkyard. So many memories were made in that truck - some that Debbie would openly talk about, and some that she’d rather not share with the world. Joan had bought it shortly after they started dating; if only torn upholstery could talk.

 

The time did come for the truck to go, and Joan prepared by buying a brand new sports car. It was red, just like the truck, but shined in the sunlight much more. She loved it, Debbie did too, and now all they had to do was bid their last goodbyes to the old truck.

 

“Alright, the tow truck should be here in a half hour. What should we do to pass the time?” Joan asked, hanging up the phone.

 

Debbie watched as the cord swayed against the wall, then looked back at Joan. “I don’t know, could we just... sit in it? And reminisce?”

 

Joan laughed, the sound soft as air. She threw an arm around Debbie’s waist, pulling her into her side. “Okay, sounds good.”

 

They got in the truck for the last time, without a destination. Joan had already cleaned every last possession out of it; it now felt bare without the old fuzzy dice and the colorful polaroid pictures of her and Debbie. Not a single 8-track tape remained in the center console, and it made Debbie’s heart ache in a strange way.

 

“You know, this thing’s a piece of garbage, but I think I’m gonna miss it still,” Debbie said, admiring the way Joan fixed her hair in the mirror. She leaned back on the door and put her knees up. “It holds so many memories.”

 

Joan put the mirror back up and turned to her girlfriend. “We’ll always have them though, the memories. Just because the truck is gone doesn’t mean that we’ll forget.”

 

“Yeah, I guess.” Debbie toyed with the hem of her shirt, or Joan’s shirt, more accurately. “We had first kiss in here.”

 

“And I’d never forget it, not in a million years,” Joan reassured. She noticed how sentimental Debbie could be, and could tell that she didn’t want to get rid of the truck.

 

A few moments passed, Debbie completely lost in thought. Memories played in her head: all the laughter, tears, kisses, and love shared in the little cab of the truck. Her heart ached with bittersweetness.

 

Joan scooted towards Debbie, slotting herself between her legs and grabbing both of her hands. “Don’t worry, Debs. We’ll make new memories in the new car.”

 

That earned a smile from her. “I know... I’m just really sentimental when it comes to these things.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“Oh shut up!”

 

Joan leaned forward and pressed her lips to Debbie’s chastely. “You love me though.”

 

“How could I not?” Debbie couldn’t lie - Joan was her everything.

 

She had forgotten all about her sorrows when she felt Joan’s hands on her hipbones, pushing the fabric out of the way. They shared a look, one that could only mean one thing. Debbie knew Joan too well.

 

Joan made a show out of biting her lip. “Would you like to make one last memory, before the tow truck gets here?”

 

Debbie blushed, “I sure would.”


End file.
